Falling Sun
by sammi133
Summary: A sequel to Warriors Meets Seekers. All Fallpaw wants is to be a normal apprentice, but two dreams from Starclan sends her off on a quest that could get her killed. I have no idea how to write a summary, so please don't judge this story by this! All the original cats from the Warriors series belong to Erin Hunter. OCs belong to me. Rated T in case of later violence!
1. Random List of Characters

**Allegiances:(Names in italics=my OCs!)**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Dewpelt—gray tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: **

**Bumblestripe**—very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Briarlight—**dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Foxleap—**reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Wingpaw

**Mousewhisker**—gray and white tom

**Whitewing—**white she-cat with green eyes

**Hazeltail—**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Icecloud**—white she-cat

**Toadstep**—black and white tom

Apprentice: Mousepaw

**Rosepetal**—dark cream she-cat

**Cloudtail**—white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**Poppyfrost**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**Berrynose**—cream-colored tom

**Cinderheart**—gray tabby she-cat

**Ivypool**—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Sorreltail**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Brackenfur**—golden brown tabby tom

**Lionblaze**—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Spiderleg**—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_**Firelight**_—bright ginger tom with green eyes

_**Robinwing**_—dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

_**Ashclaw**_—light gray tom with blue eyes

**Cherrynose**—ginger she-cat

**Molepelt**—brown and cream tom

**Thornclaw**—golden-brown tabby tom

**Birchfall**—light brown tabby

**Millie**—striped gray tabby with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fallpaw

**Ambersky**—gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle with amber eyes

**Snowcloud**—white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

_**Fallpaw**_—black she-cat with sharp green eyes

_**Wingpaw**_—gray tom with tufted ears and yellow eyes

_**Mousepaw**_—light brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Dovewing**—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Daisy**—cream she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders:**

**Graystripe**—long-furred gray tom with yellow eyes

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Purdy**—plump tabby tom with gray muzzle


	2. Chapter 1

**Ha! A sequel to my other story "Warriors meets seekers" without the bears this time, though.**

Chapter 1

"Dewpelt, wait up!" Fallpaw ran after him, panting hard, but Dewpelt purred and ran a bit faster. She slowed down, gasping for breath, annoyed as she watched his gray tail disappear into the undergrowth. Then an idea hit her like a Twoleg monster.

"Oh, you will _so_ pay for this." Fallpaw smiled wickedly and crept slowly through the ferns, careful not to make any noise. Millie, her mentor, would have been proud. Fallpaw didn't understand why Shadowclan cats didn't like Millie. She was a loyal warrior, so who cared where she came from? A sudden crackling sound lifted her out of her thoughts. She'd stepped on a dried leaf. _Mouse dung!_ She glanced around. Had Dewpelt heard? Then she realized she could see him. He was crouched over a bush, probably some sort of herb, but Fallpaw didn't care. She slid up the closest tree and skulked as far as she could get to Dewpelt. Then, with a yowl, she leaped down.

Her brief sense of victory faded when she realized Dewpelt had turned around. She didn't even have time to move when Dewpelt batted her out of the air. Fallpaw landed with a thump in a patch of brambles. She let out a yowl of rage. "What was that for?"

Dewpelt blinked, and the anger melted from his eyes. "Oh, it's you! Did I hurt you?"

"Obviously." Fallpaw muttered. She tried to wriggle out of the brambles, but her short fur was hopelessly entangled in the thorns.

"Here, let me help." Dewpelt slowly untangled her. After what seemed like moons, she was finally free.

"That feels good." Fallpaw stretched, the added, "but I feel like half my pelt's been torn off!"

Dewpelt purred. "You probably did. And it serve's you right for ambushing me."

"Hey!" Fallpaw swiped at him playfully. "You're the one who pushed me into the bush in the first place."

Suddenly, Dewpelt grimaced. "You'd better go, unless you want to be shredded."

Fallpaw didn't care. She_ invited_ being shredded. "What's wrong?"

As if in reply, Jayfeather walked into the small clearing. His blind gazed swept over them, taking in the thornbush, the half collected pile of berries, the two of them. His eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Dewpelt, don't you have anything better to do than play with apprentices?"

Dewpelt hung his head. "Sorry, Jayfeather." But Fallpaw caught his wink as she was marched out by the grumpy old medicine cat.

It was nearly sundown when Fallpaw finally caught enough prey to satisfy Millie.

"I think that's enough." The older she-cat mewed. "Go and take a rest. You've earned it."

"Great!" Fallpaw ran to the apprentice's den. The warrior's den had finally been enlarged, so Fallpaw and her littermates could have the den all to themselves. She settled down between Wingpaw and Mousepaw and crunched on her mouse. She'd eaten prey for more than three moons now, but Fallpaw still loved the taste of fresh mouse.

"So, how was training?" Fallpaw glanced at her brothers. Wingpaw's eyes danced with excitement. "Foxleap showed me this awesome battle move. When an enemy's bigger than you, you can just—" He mimed swiping an enemy's legs. "And there's this part behind your leg. If you hit it just right, your enemy collapses."

"Whoah." Fallpaw was impressed and a little jealous. "Did you manage to do it yet?"

He shook his head ruefully. "All I did was make him stumble."

Mousepaw purred. "I bet you could do it on me, though. Toadstep's keeping me on hunting right now." He added gloomily. "I've had one battle training lesson. One."

Fallpaw nudged him. "Cheer up. Millie only taught me to stalk cats instead of prey today. So I followed Dewpelt and leaped on him from behind."

Wingpaw's eyes were huge. "What did he do? Was he mad?"

"He pushed me into a bramble bush." Fallpaw winced at the memory.

"Wow." Mousepaw breathed. "Did it hurt?"

"Of course, mouse-brain!" Fallpaw rolled her eyes. "He helped me out of it, at least when he found out I was a Thunderclan cat." She snorted. "By the way he reacted, you'd think it was a whole patrol of Shadowclan cats ambushing him, not me."

Wingpaw let out a mrr-ow of laughter. "So that's why you're all ruffled up. You do know you're missing a patch of fur on your shoulders?"

"What?" Fallpaw craned her neck around, but she couldn't see it. "Where?"

"There." He pointed at a spot on her back. "It looks cool, too."

Fallpaw frowned. "Why?"

"Because… because it's in the shape of the sun."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! And it's a bit boring, but next chapter will be better, I swear!**

Chapter 2

"Hurry up!" Fallpaw jumped up and down with excitement. She was going to her first Gathering! Millie purred. "Wait for the others first. Unless you want Bramblestar to pull more fur off you?"

Fallpaw gave a furious hiss and swiped at her mentor. "Shut your mouth!" Somehow, the story got out about how she had been stuck in the bramble bush. Even worse, the sun-shaped patch on her shoulder refused to grow more fur. Millie dodged her blow easily. "Whoah, calm down. I was just kidding!"

Fallpaw bit back a stinging retort and saw Bramblestar signaling the clan with his tail. Her heart filled with anticipation again, and she charged off with Millie beside her.

"I still can't believe it!" she panted, glancing at her mentor. "I'm actually going to _the Gathering_!"

Millie's pawsteps drummed steadily on the forest undergrowth. "I remember when I first went to a Gathering."

Fallpaw thought for a second. "You and Graystripe turned up at the Gathering, right?"

Millie nodded. "Graystripe had been captured by Twolegs and brought to a Twoleg den. I used to live in the den next to him. He taught me a lot of warrior skills, and later on, I went with him, back to Thunderclan."

Fallpaw nodded. "Well, your name's in a legend now."

"I know." Millie purred. "Hey, we're here!"

Bramblestar had slowed down. They were nearing the island, and, even from a distance, Fallpaw could see the cats milling around the trees. Her eyes focused on the tree bridge. "We have to cross _that_?"

"Yes." Her mentor nodded. "Just walk in front of me and be careful where you put your feet."

Fallpaw's heart pounded in her chest. "B—but what if I fall in?"

"I'll jump down and drag you to the shore." Millie mewed reassuringly. "It's not like we can't swim just because we're not Riverclan cats."

"O-ok." The cats in front of her had begun to cross. It was her turn now. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Paws wobbling, she stepped onto the rough bark. Slowly, carefully, she made her way across. She could hear annoyed hisses behind her, but Millie was telling them off. "It's her first time. Take it easy!"

The cat, obviously Riverclan from the stench of fish, muttered something.

"Don't tell me you weren't scared the first time you crossed." Millie retorted. "I know for a fact you were so nervous you crashed into your leader when you got off."

The Riverclan she-cat growled, but didn't do anything. _Of course, it's the Gathering! _Fallpaw remembered._ No violence. _Her paw slipped on a patch of mossy bark and she stumbled. Millie yowled. "Be careful! Watch it."

Finally, she reached the other side. Fallpaw jumped down gratefully and waited for Wingpaw and Mousepaw. As they made their way across, she glanced around the clearing, which was already packed with cats. Bramblestar and the other leaders were sitting on a majestic oak tree. Jayfeather and Dewpelt were with a small group—probably the medicine cats.

"Yes!" Fallpaw whipped around at the noise. Wingpaw and Mousepaw had leapt the final bound onto the sandy ground. "Come on, Fallpaw. We're exploring the clearing!"

Fallpaw gave a start of excitement. Cats from other clans! "Wait for me!" She followed her brothers into the crowd, but just then, Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. "Aw, why couldn't he wait a few more minutes?" Mousepaw complained good-naturedly, and he sat down beside Fallpaw. "We could explore later, I suppose."

Fallpaw flicked her ears at the tree. "It's starting. Don't talk."

Wingpaw nodded mutely and stared at the leaders. Bramblestar was the first to stand up. "We bring three new apprentices today. Fallpaw, Wingpaw, and Mousepaw."

Fallpaw felt a jolt of panic. She wasn't prepared! Why had Bramblestar announced her name so soon? But she stood up anyway, feeling the warm pressure of Wingpaw and Mousepaw at her side. The cats in the clearing chanted their names. "Fallpaw! WIngpaw! Mousepaw!"

When the clearing quieted down, Fallpaw sat back down, paws shaking. "Wow! That was… terrifying."

Wingpaw nodded. "I never want to go through that again."

"You'll have to." Mousepaw whispered. "When we become warriors."

"Be quiet!" Millie hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "Blackstar's looking at you."

"Oops." Fallpaw muttered guiltily. She settled into a more comfortable position and looked back up again. Bramblestar had finished his report and was looking expectantly at Onestar. The Windclan leader pushed his way to the front and started boasting about how prey was running well and Windclan was strong.

"Huh!" Mousepaw muttered. "Like those skinny cats would be a match for us."

"Be respectful!" Foxleap hissed beside them. "Windclan cats are strong in their own way. But Thunderclan is always the best." He added hastily when all three apprentices glared at him. Onestar twitched his ear and stepped down as he finished his report. Mistystar took his place. "Riverclan is proud to welcome two new warriors: Poolmist and Stoneheart."

"Poolmist! Stoneheart! Poolmist! Stoneheart!" Fallpaw called with the other cats. She was glad to be part of the crowd for once.

"Fish are plentiful, thank Starclan, and Riverclan is thriving well." Mistystar ended her report and nodded politely to Blackstar. Fallpaw was astonished to see that the Shadowclan leader looked skinny, his fur unkempt. But when he spoke, his voice was as loud and proud as ever. "Greenleaf has finally arrived, and Shadowclan is also welcoming four new apprentices: Frostpaw, Goldpaw, Darkpaw, and Shortpaw."

Fallpaw yowled with the other cats obediently, but she couldn't help sniggering. _Shortpaw. _Great Starclan, what were the Shadowclan cats thinking?

Blackstar finished his report and leapt out of the tree, yowling, "This Gathering is over!"

Mousepaw nudged Fallpaw. "Come on! This is our only chance to explore!"

"Yeah," Fallpaw sighed. "But the Clans are all leaving now. No chance left."

Wingpaw looked disappointed. "Oh, well. We'd better leave earlier next time."

"Hey, we're leaving!" Blossomfall called to them. "You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

"No!" They yelped in unison, and ran with their clan back to the Thunderclan camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fallpaw snuggled warmly in her moss. _Her first Gathering!_ Though she hadn't had the chance to explore, she still thought it was the most amazing thing ever. So many cats in one place, even more than the Thunderclan camp! But waves of sleep washed over her, and she slipped into darkness.

Light shone through her eyelids. Was it morning already? She blinked, and her eyes flew open in shock. She wasn't in her nest anymore, nor in the Thunderclan camp. She was in a sunlit clearing, and she could see other cats milling around. _Where am I?_

"Fallpaw!" A black she-cat was bounding over to her. Fallpaw stared at her. _She looks so much like me!_ Same black fur, same muzzle shape. The she-cat stopped, gasping for breath. "Thank—Starclan—I'm not—good at—summoning dreams."

"Dreams?" Fallpaw looked around. "Wait, so you mean this is Starclan?"

"Yes, of course it is." said the she-cat impatiently. "The point is, do you know who I am?"

"Uh…no?"

The she-cat sighed exasperatedly. "I'm Hollyleaf, mouse-brain!"

Fallpaw gaped at her in shock. "Hollyleaf?"

"Yes, but we don't have much time. You _had_ to go to the Gathering _today_." Hollyleaf muttered. "Which is the only time I can summon a dream, strangely enough. Well, no time to say this gently. You have an important destiny, and you can save or destroy a clan with your choice."

"What?" Fallpaw couldn't process what she was saying. She was still shocked that the Hollyleaf in her nursery stories was standing right in front of her.

"You're leaving already!" Hollyleaf yelped, looking at Fallpaw's paws. Fallpaw looked too. Sure enough, her paws were fading into mist. "We don't have time. Your prophecy: _The fall will destroy the sun and save the sky._"

The world faded into dark, and something hard was poking her in the back. "Wake up, Fallpaw! Battle training!" Mousepaw was prodding her with his paw. "Millie says if you don't come now she'll make you do the elder's ticks for a moon."

Fallpaw groaned and shifted, her head still buzzing with her dream. Prophecy… destiny…

Mousepaw looked concerned. "Are you sick? Should you see Jayfeather?"

"Yeah," Fallpaw brightened as an idea hit her. She needed to ask Dewpelt about this. Maybe he would understand. "Tell Millie I'll be there in a minute. I just need to ask him something."

"Alright." Mousepaw looked bewildered as he ran out to the entrance tunnel. Fallpaw gave a relieved sigh and bounded toward the medicine cat den.

"Dewpelt!" She barged into the den and immediately felt guilty. Dewpelt was snoring in his nest, but Jayfeather flinched and raised his head, too bleary-eyed to be annoyed. "What is it?"

"I-I needed to see Dewpelt." Fallpaw stammered. "But if he's still asleep…"

"Come back later." Jayfeather snapped, sinking back into his nest. Fallpaw nodded hurriedly and dashed back to the entrance tunnel, where Millie was exasperatedly waiting. "Coming!"

Fallpaw couldn't concentrate on battle training. Her mind kept wandering to destinies to prophecies to dead cats. "Watch it!"

Fallpaw whipped her head around to see Wingpaw hook her behind the foreleg. Her legs buckled and she was lying in the dust. "Hey!"

"I did it!" Wingpaw crowed.

Foxleap looked amused. "Yes, but in a real battle, your enemy wouldn't be standing there waiting to be attacked. Try it on me."

Millie, however, looked annoyed. "Come on, Fallpaw. Concentrate."

"Okay." Fallpaw retorted. "How's this?"

She leaped at her mentor and hit the small spot behind her foreleg. Millie collapsed. "Very good. Now, try leaping on me. I want to show you a really useful move."

"Alright." Fallpaw backed up and took off on a running leap. Just before she landed on her mentor, Millie rolled on her back. Fallpaw suddenly saw four sets of claws facing her. With a yowl of alarm, she pushed away for her mentor, landing awkwardly on her side.

"Do you get it?" Millie asked. "When an enemy leaps at you, just roll. Don't be afraid of showing your belly; remember you have four good sets of claws. You can fight your way back to the top and stop yourself from being trapped underneath."

"Yeah." Fallpaw replied absentmindedly. "Can I try now?"

"Only if you concentrate better." Millie flicked her ears. "Do I have your full attention?"

Fallpaw's mind had been wandering toward the dream again, and was suddenly brought back to earth by Millie's question. She licked her chest, embarrassed. "Yes, Millie."

Without warning, a flash of gray fur was bearing down on her. Fallpaw tried to turn in time, but she was too slow. Millie landed, squashing the air out of her.

"Try doing it faster." Millie suggested as she clambered off her. Fallpaw shook out her ruffled fur and tried again.

* * *

"Ouch!" Fallpaw moaned as she trudged back to camp. "My paws hurt."

"Of course." Millie padded beside her. "I'd be surprised if they weren't sore. I've done a good job today."

"Thanks!" Fallpaw purred and ran to the fresh-kill pile. _I'm starving!_ She picked out a plump mouse and flopped down with Wingpaw and Mousepaw.

"How did you two do?" she ate slowly, savoring each bite.

Wingpaw's eyes lit up. "It was great! Did you see me make Foxleap fall?"

Mousepaw purred. "Yeah, that was awesome. Could you help me with that move? I still couldn't get the hang of it."

"Sure. Come on, I'll show you." Wingpaw crept towards Dewpelt, who was too focused on his mouse to notice. With a yowl, Wingpaw leapt forward and hooked Dewpelt's paw from beneath him. The medicine cat yowled with alarm, but Fallpaw was too busy laughing to care. "G-great Starc-clan! Y-you should have seen his f-face…"

Dewpelt looked annoyed, but his whiskers twitched with amusement. "Maybe you should find another cat to fight with."

"Why?" Wingpaw looked utterly bewildered.

"Because of this." Dewpelt flew at Wingpaw and tossed him up into the air. At the last second, Dewpelt pushed him a bit so Wingpaw landed, spluttering, on his paws. "Hey! I wasn't prepared!"

"And you think I was when you pounced on me?" Dewpelt purred. "Just remember, if you get surprised by the enemy, try to regain the upper hand."

"Thanks, Dewpelt." Wingpaw nodded earnestly.

Dewpelt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I can tell the next thing you're about to do is to jump on some other poor cat."

"No, I wasn't!" Wingpaw protested innocently.

"Oh, yeah?" Dewpelt let out a _mr-row_ of laughter. "Anyway, I'm going to finish this mouse, if you don't mind."

"Wait!" Fallpaw jumped to her paws. She'd just remembered! "I have to ask you something!"

Dewpelt frowned. "What? Oh, yeah. Jayfeather said you were going to wake me up at dawn today, but luckily, he managed to drive you off."

Fallpaw's fur felt hot. "He did not! I saw you were still asleep, so I went back out again!"

"Okay." Dewpelt took another bite out of his mouse. "What do you want to ask me?"

"This." Fallpaw took a deep breath and told Dewpelt everything: Hollyleaf, her destiny, the prophecy.

When she finally finished, Dewpelt looked astonished. "Wow, so a Starclan cat gave you a prophecy? You have either the best or worst luck."

"Um… worst luck?" Fallpaw frowned. Weren't prophecies good?

"Yeah." Dewpelt nodded. "Bramblestar's prophecy made him kill his own half-brother. And you have no idea how much suffering Firestar went through to complete his prophecy. It took him his whole life!"

"So I should be worried?" Fallpaw glanced up at him worriedly.

"No, not exactly." Dewpelt shrugged. "Just… go about normally and see what you end up with. Not all prophecies end badly. Just look at Jayfeather!"

"Uh… I think that one ended badly?"

Dewpelt purred. "Naw, Jayfeather's just grumpy. Have you seen how happy Lionblaze and Dovewing are? They were part of the same prophecy. And Dovewing's expecting kits, too."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." Fallpaw pressed her head to his warm shoulders.

"You're welcome." He nodded, and padded back to the den. Fallpaw watched his retreating tail, and felt a tingle in her heart._ He's the best cat ever!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fallpaw tasted the air._ Mouse!_ She crouched low on her belly and slid through the undergrowth, careful not to rustle any nearby leaves. The mouse became visible at the foot of an oak tree, nibbling at something in its paws. Fallpaw tensed, ready to pounce, when loud voices reached her ears.

"Oh, come on, Bumblestripe!" Dovewing's mew startled the mouse, which ran away into the safety of leaves. "Let's go back to the camp. I'm starving!"

Fallpaw looked up, annoyed, at the two cats walking towards her. "And you will be, if you carry on like that. You just scared away my mouse!"

Bumblestripe looked apologetic. "Sorry, Fallpaw. We'll be more careful."

Fallpaw sniffed. _Yeah, right._ Those two cats were as talkative as starlings around each other.

"Let's go back to camp." Dovewing started walking away. "Sorry about your mouse, Fallpaw. I should have heard you were—"

"Heard?" Fallpaw interrupted disappointedly. "Was I stalking that loudly?"

"N-no!" Dovewing looked unnerved. "I just meant, we should have noticed you were hunting."

Bumblestripe nodded, but his eyes gave away his confusion. "Yeah. I guess we were really loud. Come on, Dovewing. Let's go."

Dovewing padded after her mate into the forest. Fallpaw stared after them, curiosity spiking into her thoughts._ What did Dovewing mean, really?_

* * *

The sun was falling when Fallpaw dragged the last of her fresh-kill into the camp.

"Great job!" Millie purred as Fallpaw dropped a final squirrel on the huge fresh-kill pile. After Dovewing and Bumblestripe had finally left, she had caught a sparrow and another mouse to make up for the one she lost. She had also come upon a nest of squirrels, though that was pure luck. "Pick what you want from the fresh-kill pile, and I'll ask Bramblestar about your final assessments."

"Really?" Fallpaw squeaked. Excitement pricked her pelt.

Millie looked amused. "Yes. From what Toadstep and Foxleap have told me, Wingpaw and Mousepaw are shaping up pretty well too, so you can have your assessments together."

"Great!" Fallpaw gave an excited hop. She charged towards the apprentice's den. "Hey, Wingpaw! Have you heard?"

Wingpaw looked up from his robin. "What?"

"We're having out final assessments tomorrow!"

Wingpaw gave a crow of delight. "Yes! I can't wait to tell Mousepaw."

"Speaking of Mousepaw," said another voice, "Have you seen him?"

Fallpaw looked up to see Toadstep's worried face. The warrior looked nervously at her. "I… I sort of had an argument with him today, and he charged off into the forest."

Fallpaw shook her head. "I don't know. Did you look for him?"

Toadstep looked disbelievingly at her. "What do you take me for? Of course I did! I followed his scent trail, but he must have disguised his scent somewhere along the way and I lost it."

"Maybe you could tell me what this is about?" Bramblestar had overheard them.

Toadstep lowered his head. "Mousepaw is missing."

Immediately, Bramblestar called across the clearing. "Dovewing, could you come here for a second?"

Dovewing? Fallpaw wondered. Why her? The gray she-cat was padding over to them. "Yes, Bramblestar?"

"Come with me." Bramblestar ordered. "The rest of you, stay here." He strode to the far edge of the camp.

"What does Bramblestar want her for?" Fallpaw asked aloud. "I mean, she's a great tracker and all, but why would Bramblestar want to ask her about this? It's not like she knows where Mousepaw is."

"Maybe Dovewing had something to do with the disappearance!" Wingpaw stared at Toadstep in horror. "What if she's a Dark Forest warrior? From the Great Battle?"

Toadstep managed a purr. "You're forgetting a big point in the story, young one. Dovewing was prophesied to save the clans. She couldn't be a Dark Forest warrior. And she has something special, too. Firestar used to call her over whenever he wanted to know where someone was."

_Oh,_ thought Fallpaw. _So that's why she acted like she should have known I was hunting. _

Bramblestar padded back over to them. "I'll send out a patrol. Don't worry, I'm sure he's alright. He can take care of himself."

"Okay." Fallpaw tried to swallow the fear bubbling in her throat. "I'll tell Blossomfall and Thornclaw."

"Thanks, Fallpaw." Bramblestar nodded and leaped across the clearing to the warrior's den. He spoke to Squirrelflight about something, and the she-cat rushed out of the camp with Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Whitewing.

Fallpaw ran over to her mother. "Blossomfall?"

She was staring at the camp entrance with worried eyes. "Oh, I hope he'll be alright."

Thornclaw padded over to them. "He'll be alright. Mousepaw isn't a kit anymore. He can look after himself." But his eyes betrayed his confident words.

Fallpaw waited with her parents and Wingpaw in a silent vigil while the moon climbed higher and higher into the sky. Her heart pounded nervously. Where was Mousepaw?

"You can sleep if you want." Blossomfall nudged her and she jumped. "I'll wake you when he gets back."

"Alright. But you have to wake me, okay?" Fallpaw stared into her mother's eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Blossomfall held her gaze, then turned again to the entrance. Fallpaw stumbled over to her den and collapsed into her nest, falling fast asleep.

"Fallpaw!" She blinked, and her eyes shot open in shock at the sight of her brother.

"Mousepaw! You're back!" With a loud purr, she leaped at him and they rolled over, panting. "Great Starclan, where were you? We were so worried!"

Mousepaw's eyes grew dark. "Wait, don't you know where this is?"

"In the Thundercl—" Fallpaw's voice broke off as she looked around her. She'd been here before, when Hollyleaf summoned her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she stared at her brother in choking horror. "Y-you're… y-you're…"

"Dead." Mousepaw sighed sadly. "Yes, I am."

"No." Fallpaw's voice was flat. "You're just dreaming, like I am, right? It's just that a Starclan cat summoned us here at the same night, that's all. You're not dead."

"But I am." Mousepaw stared at her. "Look at me. Really, look at me."

Fallpaw did. She saw the stars in his fur. She saw the glitter of starlight in his claws. She saw the terrible, unbelievable truth in his eyes. "N-no." She stammered. "That's not true. It can't be true! How could you have died? The clans are at peace!"

"That's why you were called here." A deep voice answered her. A majestic tom in flaming orange fur was padding over to her. His bright green eyes glinted brightly in the starlight. Muscles flexed beneath his battle-scarred pelt as he sat down, towering over her. Fallpaw's head spun. _How…_

It was Firestar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! Been a little busy...**

Chapter 5

Fallpaw stared in awe at the legendary ginger tom before her. "Y-you're—"

"Firestar." The cat finished. "Yes, I am."

Fallpaw could feel herself staring, but couldn't stop herself. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat wouldn't work.

"Well," Firestar looked into her eyes, and she shivered. "I'm here to tell you about your destiny, which Hollyleaf told you about. Your brother, Mousepaw," He beckoned to her brother, who looked tiny beside Firestar. "Was killed. And you must know the reason. Do you wish to accept this fate and avenge your brother's death? If you do, there is no turning back."

Fallpaw gulped. Did she want to avenge her brother? Of course! The grief had burned away, leaving a hot, heated lump of anger at who had done this. But was she prepared to do something that could get her killed? Blossomfall would be so sad.

She stared at Mousepaw. "What do you think?"

He looked back at her, amber eyes showing wisdom beyond his years. "I think it is what you should do. It is your destiny."

That did it. She looked back at the former Thunderclan leader and took a deep breath. "I accept."

Firestar nodded. "Then I will tell you. It was Sol who killed your brother."

"Sol?" Fallpaw's head spun in disbelief. "The one who betrayed the clans again and again? He…he came back?"

"Yes." Firestar curled his lips into a snarl. "That traitorous cat wants to get back at the clans because of… Skyclan."

"Skyclan?" Fallpaw felt a wave of confusion. "Is that another clan? I thought there were only four clans."

"So did I." Firestar nodded. "But then, my friend Smudge started to have dreams, and I discovered there used to be another clan. They were chased away because Twolegs were invading their territory, and the other clans wouldn't accept them. Sandstorm and I went and recreated the clan. Their leader is Leafstar, and the deputy is Sharpclaw."

"Oh." Was all Fallpaw could manage.

Firestar shrugged apologetically. "It's a lot to process, I know. But anyway, Sol… he was accepted in, but he wouldn't understand why the warrior code was so important. Finally, Leafstar banished him. That's why Sol hates the clans so much."

"But who would hold a grudge that long?" Fallpaw wondered.

"Only him." Firestar's eyes darkened. "And now he's here again. It seems he's trying to gather cats from the lake to help him destroy Skyclan."

"What?" Fallpaw exclaimed. "Who would help that treacherous cat after all he did?"

"He can be very persuasive." Firestar grumbled. "And he never harmed Riverclan. Mistystar will have no reason to turn him away, like us, until he ran to Windclan to attack us, that is. But I don't think they will follow him. The journey is far and treacherous. No Clan cat would abandon their clan."

"So…" Fallpaw hesitated. "What do you want me to do?"

"You have no hope of convincing the cats who follow Sol. He's going to gather a bunch of rogues and loners near Skyclan. So you must travel to Skyclan and warn them. If they are prepared, they have the upper hand."

"Oh." Fallpaw shuddered. "So I have to do this alone?"

"Oh, no." Firestar purred. "There is a cat that is eager to go with you. Follow the signs tomorrow night, and you will meet this cat there. He will be a great help on this journey. Now, wake, and leave at once. Skyclan will not be destroyed again."

Fallpaw's vision swam before her eyes, and she blinked to find herself in her nest. From the entrance, she could see the stars glittering high above in the clear night sky, but dawn was creeping onto the horizon. She looked at Wingpaw's sleeping form, and her heart twisted in regret. _How can I leave them now, when Mousepaw is dead?_ She thought of her brother, his timid yellow eyes, his lithe, agile body, the way he kinked his tail when he was happy. A lump formed in her throat, and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Then she remembered her mission. I need to leave at once. She tore her gaze away from her brother and sneaked out into the shadows of the den, her heart breaking with each step away from the den.

Fallpaw stared in surprise at a glimmering speck. This must be the sign! She followed the shining spot as it danced into the unknown forest beyond Thunderclan territory. The trees cast eerie shadows that waved in the breeze. Finally, she caught up with it, and almost immediately bumped into a gray pelt. She gave a squeal of surprise. "Dewpelt!"

The medicine cat turned around, astonished. "Fallpaw?"

"It's you!" Fallpaw purred, rubbing her head against his shoulders. "Firestar said, but I couldn't be sure, oh…"

"What are you talking about?" Dewpelt mewed bemusedly.

"I had a dream from Starclan!" Fallpaw came to a stop. "Again, I mean. Firestar said I have to stop Sol once and for all at a place called Skyclan!"

"What?" Dewpelt exclaimed. "Wait, start from the beginning."

So Fallpaw told him everything. When she finally finished, Dewpelt was looking at her in awe. "Wow! So you've got to do that all?"

Fallpaw nodded. "So, will you come with me?"

Dewpelt stood up, shaking his ruffled pelt, and looked at her with his big amber eyes full of amusement. "Of course I am. Come on, let's get going."

The two cats started, side by side, into the unknown.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry if the descriptions of the places are wrong!

Chapter 6

Fallpaw trudged up the steep hill. The woods had given way to open grass, and she felt exposed as she walked, looking over her shoulder often to check for danger.

"Hey, don't be nervous." Dewpelt ran his tail reassuringly over her back.

She shrugged. "I'm not nervous. It's just… Mousepaw's dead, and now I disappear? Blossomfall will be worried sick. Wingpaw, too. And Thornclaw. Come to think of it, the whole clan will be worried." She glanced at Dewpelt. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

He took a deep breath. They were almost to the top now. "Yes. Starclan has chosen you. You must complete your destiny. I mean, what's more important, a clan in danger of being destroyed or a clan worried about two missing cats?" He clambered over a rock, and gasped. "Great Starclan, will you look at this." He let Fallpaw climb up beside him and she saw what he saw. A whole group of Twoleg dwellings, stretching on and on. She couldn't even see the edge. In the steadily rising sun, a few of them were lit up with strange yellowish light. An occasional monster roared down the paths between the houses. Fallpaw felt herself trembling. "We have to cross that?"

"No." Dewpelt purred, to Fallpaw's relief. He said something else, but Fallpaw wasn't listening. A cold feeling was creeping up her spine, and completely by instinct, she whipped around and leapt off the rock. A huge russet fox crashed into Dewpelt, sending the medicine cat flailing through the air. "Dewpelt!"

Fallpaw jumped at it and raked her claws along its flank. It snarled and swiped at her, but she leaped nimbly onto its back. She sank her teeth into its scruff and hung on. The fox suddenly turned onto its back and Fallpaw tried to push herself away, but she was too slow. The wind was knocked out of her and she saw the fox raising a paw with wickedly sharp claws. Those would be the last things she'd ever see.

Fallpaw closed her eyes, then heard a whistling sound, and a grunt of impact. Dewpelt had recovered and thrown himself at the fox. It bit him on the leg, but a good swipe of Dewpelt's claws made it let go. Tail between its legs, it ran off into the distance.

Dewpelt limped over to Fallpaw. "Are you alright?"

She got up, wincing. "Yes, just sore. But what about your leg?"

His left foreleg had a trail of blood leaking from small puncture wounds from the fox's teeth. "It'll be fine if I can find some marigold anywhere around here. Maybe water too?"

Fallpaw glanced around at their surroundings. Luckily, there were no other foxes around, but the last one would probably come back. "We'd better get going and find someplace to clean up that wound. I don't think we should let it get infected."

"Right." Dewpelt agreed. "And I was about to tell you… we don't have to cross the Twoleg place. We can go the way we came to the lake. Across the mountains."

Fallpaw gasped. "The mountains? Wait, you meant the Great Journey, right?"

"Yes." Dewpelt nodded. "I think it would be a bit easier to cross than the Twoleg place, even though it's steep. We can even rest at the Tribe of Rushing Water." His eyes flickered at the faraway shadow of the mountians. "I've always wanted to see that."

"Sure!" Fallpaw jumped excitedly. "It's way better than the stinking Twoleg place anyway. Let's go!"

* * *

"Wow." Was all Fallpaw could manage. They were standing at the foot of the mountain. Well, at least Dewpelt was. Fallpaw had climbed a tree to get a better view. "You won't believe this!" She called down to Dewpelt. "This mountain is huge! And the trees in end just a few tail-lengths. It's all rocks and small bushes over! Who would live in this land for Starclan's sake?"

"The Tribe would." Dewpelt's voice was full of caution. "They are proud of their land and culture, Fallpaw. If you meet a Tribe cat, don't insult their home."

"Alright." Fallpaw leaped back down. "Now, can we get going?"

They walked on in silence until they reached the edge of the tree line. Fallpaw looked behind, and suddenly remembered. "Hey, we forgot to get marigold for your leg!"

"I'll be fine! Trust me," he added, seeing Fallpaw's skeptical expression. "I'm a medicine cat, I can tell. Besides, it hardly hurts anymore."

"Fine." She mewed reluctantly. "But don't kill yourself because you're trying to save time, okay?"

"Sure." He replied cheerfully. "Come on. If we want to find a good place to rest before dark, we have to hurry."

When they finally found a cozy rock to shelter behind, the sun was going down. Fallpaw moaned. "I'm starving! Can we hunt now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should hunt during daylight." Dewpelt said doubtfully. "I don't want you falling into a crevice or something in the night."

"Oh, fine." Fallpaw was starting to dislike the mountains now. She curled up next to Dewpelt, but couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept wandering to Mousepaw, Wingpaw, to Blossomfall, Thornclaw, to Thunderclan and her home. They would be frantic, looking for her and Deewpelt, and a sense of guilt settled over her, refusing to go away. Finally, her eyelids got heavy and she slid into sleep.

* * *

Fallpaw's eyes flew open. "What?" She looked around, and found that she was back in the Thunderclan camp. _How did I get here?_ Then she saw Wingpaw, nestled in his nest, snoring, and all her questions disappeared. "Wingpaw! I'm here!"

But Wingpaw did not reply. She stomped over and shook him. "Wingpaw!" But her paws passed right through him. She stared in shock at her mist-formed body. _Am I dead?_

"No, young one." A light brown she-cat appeared in the middle of the clearing, though the cats around her were oblivious to her arrival. "You are merely dreaming. I, however, am not. I am Leafpool."

"Leafpool?" Fallpaw yelped in shock. "Squirrelflight's sister?"

"Yes." Leafpool nodded. "And someone from home is here, as you can see." She nodded towards the medicine den. Inside, Fallpaw could see a snoring Jayfeather in his nest, but a ghostly version of the medicine cat floated out of his body. He scowled at Leafpool. "Why have you summoned me?"

Leafpool nudged Fallpaw forward. "Because of her."

Jayfeather gasped, then narrowed his blind eyes. "You're not dead. You ran away, didn't you? Why? And why is Dewpelt with you?"

Fallpaw wasn't sure how to answer. "Um…I got these strange dreams from Starclan recently, and last night, Firestar—"

"Firestar?" Jayfeather meowed in surprise.

"Yes." Fallpaw nodded. "He told me I had to stop Sol from destroying Skyclan. But I don't get it. Why can't Starclan tell Skyclan themselves so we don't have to go all that way to warn them?"

Jayfeather frowned. "Let me get this straight. Sol is returning to Skyclan."

"Yes. And from what Firestar told me, Sol tried to get a few warriors from Riverclan, but they wouldn't follow him. That means he's going to try to get some rougues and loners there."

"And Starclan wants you and Dewpelt to travel there and warn them?"

"No." Fallpaw admitted. "Only me. Starclan sent Dewpelt to help me. He's not the one with the special destiny."

Jayfeather was silent for a while. Then he turned and looked her full in the face. "I will tell Blossomfall and Thornclaw you're alright, but I won't tell them where you are. They'd probably follow your scent trail. But do you know anything about Mousepaw?"

"Yes." Fallpaw choked out. "H-he's dead. Killed. By Sol."

"Sol!" Jayfeather yowled in rage. "How could you?"

He turned to Leafpool, his blue eyes sparking with anger. "Why didn't you stop him? Mousepaw was just an apprentice!"

Leafpool sighed. "Starclan cannot interfere. We can only warn you, guide you. But we do not control what happens."

Jayfeather raked the dirt floor with his paws in anger and looked at Fallpaw. "Okay. I'm going to tell you. Sol is very persuasive. He lies and tricks cats into fighting his battles. Don't believe him. And though Dewpelt is older than you, his fighting skills are still a little rusty. You have to take care of him. But no funny business." He narrowed his eyes. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Fallpaw shrank away from the medicine cat towering over her. Leafpool nudged him away. "Go back to bed and tell Blossomfall your news. Fallpaw, you should go back too. The sun is rising."

Fallpaw nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was flying through the air.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay!(Finals)**

Chapter 7

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Fallpaw yowled. Painful claws were gripping into her back as the ground rushed away from her. Dewpelt woke with a start and leaped hazily at her, managing to snag one of her paws. The huge bird screeched, but tugged harder. Pain shot up her paw and back, but she swiped at the bird with her hind paws. The eagle staggered and dropped a few feet, but still didn't let go.

"Dewpelt!" Fallpaw screeched. "Leap on it! Get it off me!"

"I can't!" Dewpelt called, panic flaring in his eyes. "If I let go, the eagle will take you with it!"

Fallpaw let out a yowl of pain as the claws dug in harder and pulled. Her paw felt like it was on fire. She looked up and saw the eagle, its sharp, cruel beak glistening in the early morning light. With a final effort, she whipped her tail at it. Unsurprisingly, it made no effect. Fallpaw closed her eyes in despair. So this was where it ended. They should never have gone to the mountains, even if the stupid Tribe was there.

A lithe brown shape hurtled itself at the eagle and brought it to the ground. Fallpaw slammed into the ground beside it and lay on her side, panting. The brown she-cat turned around. "Hello, Clan cats. I am Brook."

* * *

"Brook?" Dewpelt gasped. "Wow, Graystripe told us about you! And Stormfur!"

She purred and licked her chest. "I'm just a Tribe cat, nothing special. Come, we must get your friend to Stoneteller."

Fallpaw sighed. "Finally, someone actually remembers about who almost got dragged off by an eagle? Thanks, anyway." She added, looking at Brook. "You saved my life."

Brook ducked her head, embarrassed. "It was nothing. What are your names?"

"I'm Dewpelt, and this is Fallpaw." Dewpelt said, and Fallpaw saw a flicker of surprise in Brook's eyes. But she made no reaction except to nod. "Well, then, come on. It is not safe out alone."

They followed the brown she-cat up the winding mountain, Dewpelt helping her drag the heavy bird. She stepped confidently on boulders and leaped over crevices with apparent ease, the two of them struggling to keep up. Fallpaw's back was rippling with pain from the eagle's claws. "Could you find some herbs up here, Dewpelt?"

The medicine cat frowned. "I'm not sure… None of the plants here are familiar."

They plodded on, and Fallpaw's ears picked up a sound, like a strong wind blowing through trees. It grew louder and louder, becoming more like the stream in Riverclan when there was heavy rain. Brook stopped. "We are nearing the cave. Be careful; it's slippery. And Stoneteller will get something for your wounds." She added to Dewpelt. "Just because there aren't plants you know doesn't mean there aren't any."

Fallpaw remembered Dewpelt saying something about Tribe cats being proud about their heritage. She suspected that Brook was one of the less touchy ones. "So, where is this cave?"

When they rounded a corner, Fallpaw gasped. A huge waterfall spilled down from a cliff, sending a spray of mist into the air. Brook turned, her eyes glimmering in the white cloud of water. "Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

* * *

Fallpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean we have to go into the waterfall?"

"Sort of." Brook beckoned with her tail. "There's a path around it, so we don't get flattened by the water. The rocks are slippery. Don't fall."

With that, she padded confidently onto the rocky path. Fallpaw and Dewpelt followed her through the perilous route and finally made into a large, spacious cave. Dim light shone through the waterfall into the cave, barely lighting up the cats in it, who were all staring in surprise at the newcomer. Finally, a huge dark brown tom spoke up. "Brook, who are these cats?"

Brook turned to face him. "This is Dewpelt and Fallpaw. They are from Thunderclan." To Fallpaw, she said, "This is Talon of Swooping Eagle, my brother."

Fallpaw nodded nervously to the cat, who loomed over her frighteningly. But when he spoke, his voice was gentle. "She has wounds, this one. We must get her to Stoneteller."

Brook nodded, gave Talon the eagle, which the younger cats pounced on in excitement, and led them through a tunnel at the side of the cave. Fallpaw strained her eyes to see any light. Finally, they emerged at another cave. A gray tom was staring into a pool with pointed stones jutting out of the water. As they approached, he looked up, surprised. "What is it, Brook?"

"These two Clan cats have just arrived." Brook replied. "Fallpaw was nearly dragged off by an eagle. Could you get her some herbs?"

"What are they doing here?" A spark of surprise lit in his luminous eyes. "We're just passing through." Dewpelt's voice was nervous. "We're trying to get to the old forest."

That was partially true, Fallpaw supposed. They were trying to get to Skyclan, and Firestar had been in the old forest when he set out to recreate it. The medicine cat, or so it seemed, pulled out some leaves from a crack in the rock. "I am Stoneteller, Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. A few days ago, I received a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"The wha—oh…" Dewpelt looked excited. "They're your ancestors, right? Like our Starclan."

"Yes." Stoneteller's eyes twinkled. "Anyway, they told me that dew on fallen leaves would douse the sun's fire."

"Dew on fallen leaves…" Dewpelt looked at Fallpaw. "Me and you, right?"

Fallpaw frowned. "Probably. And the prophecy I received also said something about destroying the sun."

"But you can't." Dewpelt pointed out. "You tried, didn't you? At camp?"

"Yeah." Fallpaw nodded dejectedly. "So what does it mean?"

Stoneteller stared at her. "They also said something else. A shadow will accompany them in their journey."

"A shadow?" Fallpaw snorted. "We already have one. Two, to be exact."

"Does it fit somebody's name?" Dewpelt wondered.

"Yes. But that cat, Dark Shadow on Water, is too young." Stoneteller shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow a cat who was made a prey-hunter yesterday to go on a journey like this."

"But he's obviously part of our destiny!" Dewpelt protested, while Fallpaw mewed indignantly, "Why can't he go?"

"It is for the Healer to decide. And my decision is no. Why risk a young cat's life to something like this?"

"The Healer?" Dewpelt scorned. "I think that decision is for your leader. Where is he, anyway?"

Stoneteller's amber eyes flared with anger. "The Healer is both the medicine cat and the leader you call in your clans. I will not retrace the last Stoneteller's steps and drive you out, but you may stay one night, for Fallpaw to rest. You will leave in the morning."

Dewpelt looked thunder-struck. "B-but…"

"Go." Stoneteller lashed his tail from side to side. Fallpaw and Dewpelt meekly padded out, away from the angry Healer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I do not know how to write this kind of story! Please don't criticize too harshly! If you don't want this kind, let me know!(I tried...)**

Chapter 8

Fallpaw glanced warily at the Tribe cats in the cave. In the dim light, it was hard to see any difference between them. "Um…hi?"

A young speckled gray she-cat stepped forward. "I'm Rain. Would you like to join us for a meal?"

"Sure!" Dewpelt tried to sound cheerful, but Fallpaw could sense the anxiety buzzing beneath his fur. They followed Rain to a small group of cats, all small, skinny, and of dark coloring. A black tom looked up at Rain in confusion. "Who are these cats?"

"Haven't you heard?" Rain mewed in surprise. "They are Clan cats, passing through the mountains. This is Fallpaw," she tapped her with her tail, "and Dewpelt."

The tom looked at Fallpaw with his fiery amber eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he held her gaze. Then he said, "Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water. I am Dark Shadow over Water."

"I'm Pine that Clings to Rock." A younger cat with a stumpy tail said.

A pale she-cat spoke up. "I'm his sister, Lark That Sings at Dawn. We're Brook's kits. I think you know her?"

"Yeah, she saved me from an eagle this morning." Fallpaw admitted.

"Wow." Pine's eyes grew large. "How di—"

Just then, a large gray tom padded over, dragging a few pieces of prey with him. "So, Clan cats are back here again? Just in time. I'm Stormfur."

* * *

Dewpelt gasped. "Stormfur! Great Starclan, I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

Stormfur purred. "So, how is Graystripe? Still eating more than he can handle?"

"He moved into the elder's den with Sandstorm and Dustpelt." Dewpelt told Stormfur about the battle with the Dark Forest warriors. The Tribe cats were good listeners, gasping and sighing at the correct moments. Stormfur's eyes darkened when he heard about Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Hollyleaf's deaths. "I'll miss them. I missed a lot of things, haven't I?"

"Sort of." Fallpaw introduced herself. "I'm Fallpaw, Blossomfall and Thornclaw's kit, with Wingpaw and…Mousepaw." Her voice faltered, and she looked at the ground. A warm pelt pressed reassuringly to her and whispered in her ear. "It's okay. I know how it feels."

Fallpaw looked up, surprised, to see Dark next to her. She yelped and her face burned red for some unknown reason._ Why am I being so stupid? _"Y-you do?"

Dark nodded. "Most cats don't know, but my mother had another kit. She died a few days later, just when I had opened my eyes."

"Oh." Fallpaw was at a loss for words. Suddenly, she remembered Stoneteller's prophecy. _The shadow will accompany them._ Could it be Dark? She opened her mouth to speak, but just then, Dark glanced at the group, which was staring at Dewpelt as he described their home at the lake. "Hey, shouldn't we be eating now?"

"Oh, right!" Stormfur pushed the eagle Brook had brought into the middle of the ring. "Let's share."

Pine, Rain, Dewpelt, and Stormfur reached forward at the same time. Fallpaw extended a paw, but Dark hissed in her ear. "I know you clan cats don't have this custom, but in the Tribe, two cats share a piece of prey. We take one bite and pass it to the other. Then they eat and pass it to us. Get it?"

"Oh…" Fallpaw nodded slowly. _These cats were so weird! _"I think so…"

"Want to share?" Dewpelt padded towards her with a chunk of eagle.

"Sure!" Fallpaw scampered over and sat next to him. "Dark told me about how they eat. Did you know?"

"Yeah. Sandstorm told me about it when I was a kit." Dewpelt glanced sourly at Dark, who was sharing with Rain. "Who was that?"

"Dark." Fallpaw mewed, surprised at his tone. "You know, the one who told me about the eating stuff. Did you know he lost a littermate when he was a few days old?"

"Wow, that must be tough." Dewpelt sounded sympathetic, but Fallpaw saw the annoyance in his eyes. She looked him full in the face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's eat. I'm starving!" He scowled and dove in ravenously.

After they had eaten, Stormfur padded over to them. "Since it's only past midday, why don't you join a hunting patrol? You might as well learn something while you're here."

"Um…sure." Fallpaw glanced at Dark, who was play-fighting with Rain. She had wanted to tell him about Stoneteller's words, but that could wait. "Who's coming?"

"Not me." Dewpelt muttered. His bad mood seemed to have come back. "I'm going to learn about the mountain herbs and stuff. They're so different!"

"Didn't Jayfeather teach you anything?" Fallpaw asked.

"Of course he did!" Dewpelt spat, whipping his tail from side to side.

Fallpaw backed away a few steps. "Whoa, calm down. I only meant he didn't teach you about mountain herbs. I mean, he's been to the mountains. He probably knows all about the herbs up here. What's gotten under your fur?"

"Sorry." Dewpelt muttered as he padded off to the tunnel that led to Stoneteller's cave.

"Well, then." Stormfur spoke up. "You're going with Dark, Rain, and Moss." He gestured to a brown she-cat with green eyes. "Rain and Moss are cave-guards. They'll watch your backs while you hunt."

"Okay." Her heart lifted at the thought of Dark teaching her, distracting her from Dewpelt's bad mood. "Let's get going!"

* * *

They trudged out of the cave, past the rushing waterfall, and out onto the desolate mountainside. Fallpaw frowned. "How do you catch food here?"

Then her nose twitched. "Mouse!"

"Yes." Dark lowered his voice to a whisper. "But don't catch it yet."

"What?" Fallpaw hissed. "This is prey! Why can't I catch it?"

"Wait for it… Wait…NOW!" With a giant leap, he pounced on a red-tailed hawk just as it landed on the mouse with its claws extended. The bird struggled for a moment, then went limp. Fallpaw sighed in admiration. "How did you do that?"

"I was lucky." Dark gathered up the feathers. "You don't usually see hawks so near the cave. And they aren't exactly a lot of them out here."

"But it was a brilliant catch!" Fallpaw insisted. Moss and Rain nodded in agreement, and they headed downhill.

Fallpaw managed to snag a rabbit as it was coming out of its den, and Dark found a nest of mice under the snow. Eagles circled overhead, but didn't dare glide down. Whenever one did, all Moss had to do was hiss and they'd fly away. Soon they had caught a few more.

The sun drew nearer to the horizon. Paw-sore and tired, they straggled back into the cave, laden with prey.

"Wow, great catch!" Dewpelt leaped over to Fallpaw, sniffing at the hawk in her jaws.

"Dark caught this, not me. You should have seen him!" Fallpaw glanced admiringly at the black tom.

Dewpelt's smile faded. "Oh."

They set down the prey. Tribe cats swarmed the pile, picking out their favorites and sitting next to each other. To Fallpaw's surprise, Dark padded over to her, his amber eyes glinting in the fading sunlight. "Let's share."

"Oh…alright." Fallpaw glanced awkwardly at Dewpelt, who was glaring pointedly at Dark. _What does he have against Dark?_

"You're friend doesn't like me." Dark noticed.

Fallpaw jumped. "What? No, I'm sure he doesn't. He's been in a bad mood all day."

Dark sighed. "You don't know what he thinks, do you?"

"What?" Fallpaw tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind. I'm starving!" He took a bite and passed the mouse to her.

* * *

Her stomach full and heavy with mouse, she found an empty nest in the corner and lay down to rest. She thought about Dark, his ebony black fur and his fiery eyes. She had never noticed about eyes before, but as she had eaten, she had studied them like the way Dewpelt studied the herbs. They were like amber crystals, with flecks of gold. When Fallpaw stared into them, she felt like she was floating in a cloud, warm and safe. For some strange reason, her heart twisted with guilt when she thought of the Dark and Dewpelt. _Why? _She asked herself. But as the night wore on, and the rushing sound of the waterfall faded into a background noise, she found she could not answer.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late (and short) chapter! I went on vacation for a week…but now I'm back! YAY! :)**

Chapter 9

"Come on, Dewpelt!" Fallpaw jumped up and down in excitement. The rising sun shone through the rushing waterfall, casting a shimmering wave of light over the sleeping camp. At the sound of her voice, a few cats stirred. Stormfur raised his head sleepily. "Hey, most of us are still sleeping, you know?"

"Oops!" Fallpaw squeaked guiltily, but she bounded over to Dewpelt's pile of gray fur and prodded it. "Wake up, sleepyhead! Can we get going now?"

Dewpelt yawned, glancing blearily at her. "Fallpaw, the sun's just up."

"Yeah, and that's why we have to go! We can't waste another day!" She poked his stomach, making him groan and sit up, licking his ruffled fur. "When did you become so enthusiastic about this thing?"

"Always." Fallpaw padded carefully past the waterfall, wincing as the spray hit her full in the face. She looked back and found Dewpelt right behind her, squinting. "Why do we have to leave so early?"

"Because of this." They clambered over the final border, to be rewarded by a brilliant view. The sun was still on the horizon, and dark edges of the night could still be seen, but the world was aglow with a crimson light, violet shadows dancing in the wind. A silhouette of a tree burned with a golden halo, and as the cool breeze blew through the desolate mountains, a ball of fire rose into the sky, as red as blood. A hawk screeched overhead, and the sun was finally done, as bright as it had ever been.

Dewpelt stared at Fallpaw in amazement. "How do you think of these things?"

"Graystripe told me. He said missing the sunrise would be as bad as missing a mouse while hunting."

"Missing this would have been much worse than that." Dewpelt purred. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem." She butted him affectionately. "Let's go, mouse-brain."

* * *

"How much farther?" Fallpaw complained, dragging her aching paws across the rough gravel. "We've been walking for ages!"

"Hey, you were the one who was so excited to go this morning." Dewpelt mewed across his shoulder. "So, it's technically your fault none of us got any sleep."

"What? You were the one who didn't stop me, and you got so thrilled over that sunrise you tripped over the first rock you stepped on!" Fallpaw retorted.

"Be quiet!" Dewpelt hissed.

"I will not! Just because you're older doesn't—"

"Shut your mouth." Dewpelt hissed again, covering her mouth with his tail. "I can hear something."

Fallpaw stopped and pricked her ears. All was silent. "I don't—"

Then she heard it. A rustling of fur against rock. Behind her, a few stones dislodged themselves from behind a rock and rolled down in a loud clatter.

"On three." Dewpelt murmured, twitching his ears in that direction. "One…two… THREE!"

With a yowl, they leaped over the boulder. The intruder screeched in surprise. Fallpaw bowled him over, knocking him to the ground. Dewpelt stood over him, claws raised threateningly. "Who are you, and why are you following us?"

The stranger was so covered in mud it was hard to see what color his fur was. But when Fallpaw looked into his eyes, a wild happiness rose up in her. "Dark!"

* * *

"So, how did you know we were here?" Dewpelt asked suspiciously. They were resting in the shadow of the boulder, feasting on mice Dark and Fallpaw had caught. Dark shrugged. "You were louder than a pair of chickadees, and that's saying something."

Dewpelt shot an amused glance at Fallpaw. "That would be you, I presume?"

"Hey!" Fallpaw swiped at him playfully. Dark cleared his throat, and she and Dewpelt settled back into a sitting position. "As for why I was following you…"Dark looked guilty. "I spied on you when you went to see Stoneteller."

"You what?" Dewpelt exclaimed.

"Spied on you." Dark admitted. "Rain always says I am aggressive toward outsiders. You two just came, out of the blue, so I felt suspicious."

Fallpaw felt impressed at his loyalty. "Wow, so you know about the prophecy? And Stoneteller's too?"

"Yes." Dark nodded. "And I have decided to come with you."

"Great!" Fallpaw purred. "Finally, not a grumpy old cat who can't stand my complaining."

To her surprise, Dewpelt growled and unsheathed his claws. Fallpaw frowned. _What was bothering him these days, for Starclan's sake? _"Hey, it was a joke! Lighten up, will you?"

Dewpelt looked at the ground, his expression unreadable. "Sorry."

Fallpaw looked up. The sun was right overhead. "Hey, maybe we should get going now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Dark agreed and the three of them stepped out of the shadows, right into a badger.

* * *

**Anyway, really sorry to those who were counting on me to update once a week… This chapter is sort of short too….Hope you guys forgive me and review!(please?)**


End file.
